pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr
someone welcome me please!!! :D --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :Welcome --84.24.206.123 14:14, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::U leak mah name? xp --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Not really. --84.24.206.123 14:15, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::( --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::wannabe troll No 14:18, 30 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:71.229_Troll.jpg ::::::What? --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:24, 30 June 2008 (EDT) troll No 14:29, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::err I dont get it...why troll? --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Because they bite you. Here's a proper welcome: [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:32{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::::Oh thanks I guess, yeah I heard that pvx has a lot of stupid people but decided to see for myself too. --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:33, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bite? --84.24.206.123 14:36, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::No suck. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:37{GMT}30-06-MMVIII ::::::::I suck?? I have 30 titles maxed most expencive items in guild wars almost ten stacks of ectos and 12kk worth of cash and you are sayoing that I suck???!!! --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:39, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No i'm not saying you suck. PvX sucks. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:40{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::::::::::Oh --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:41, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::=P [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:41{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::::::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troll_%28Internet%29 <-troll . Kongtorp 14:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::nah i just think he's bad at GW now, or he's near the level of Droks on the troll level No 14:58, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Troll??? hahahahaha go get stuff and titles I have forst then we see who calls who a troll. --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 14:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Do you seriously not know what a troll is? BTW not enough vengeance to be as bad as Droks. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:00{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::::::::::::::::I know what troll is, thats barely cursing, if you want I can curse at so you wont even come out of house without falling, so dont make me, I post builds you look at them like or dislike it not my problem. --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 15:03, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::you post your builds, we dicuss them, we well it (or vote it down, whatever comes first), then we delete, gg No 15:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Less hostility, No. --71.229 15:07, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Well yea no do what you want but delete your face first. --Uber professional uber duber mega playarrr 15:08, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::better insults please, deleting your face doesn't even make sense No 15:09, 30 June 2008 (EDT) I believe... you're lying. Screenshots of your Uberness pls. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:01{GMT}30-06-MMVIII Hi Igor Not a good idea. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :It's funny how you're blatantly Igor. If you're gonna evade a ban, at least make your personality different. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 15:21, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::OO, i didn't know Igor got permad again. lol [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:25{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::give him a couple days and he'll be back No 15:26, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll bet you 20 cookies he won't be... unless you mean with another proxy account. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:30{GMT}30-06-MMVIII :::::yep another sockpuppet is coming No 15:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT)